The Plot Bunny Containement Facility
by SheWhoInfectsWithWrtitersBlock
Summary: This is the dumping ground for various plot bunnies that I occasionaly get. These are ideas for stories that I may or may not continue, and one-shots. (The idea came form DZ2's Den Of delights and An Incomplete Potter Collection by Racke) Beware of occasional AD/RW/GW/etc bashing. Various genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me. But as this is posted on fanfiction, I think you already knew that. **

**Welcome to the Plot Bunny Containment Facility, where all plot bunnies are sent after they are found to be sufficiently persistent that they warrant being contained. This is the dumping ground for various ideas that I don't have time to turn in to full fledged stories. Feel free to adopt any if them, but please notify me first. **

**Plot Bunny: May God Have Mercy On Our Souls**

Harry Potter had given up. He had lost his godfather, the only person who had unfailingly tried to do his best for him, and with the prophecy hanging over his head, dictating that he would have to murder or be murdered, he no longer wished to go on. He wanted to eradicate himself from existence, so that no one and no thing could ever bring him back. And he knew just the spell. Or, rather, spells.

When the Room of Requirement had provided books for him to learn new spells from, he had learned of the fiend-fire spell, and it's cousin, soul-fire. The first was a dark spell of destruction, designed to destroy physical objects. The second was a neutral spell, designed to utterly destroy the soul, or as the book explained, to sever all its ties to reality and send it straight to the Beyond. Together, the two spells could be used to kill someone completely and utterly, no matter what spells or rituals they used to protect itself. The problem was, that fiend-fire needed complete and utter hate to cast with full control and the soul-fire needed complete apathy.

Harry had wondered for a while, before the Ministry fiasco, about how to cast and maintain those two spells together. Now, after experiencing endless grief and boundless rage when Sirius had died, Harry understood. He needed to focus on something that incited both emotions, something that in relation to him was beneath his notice, but hurt something that he cared about enough for him to hate it, and focus on that object to the exclusion of everything else. He smiled, as he thought of the one object… or, rather, one person that did both. Himself! Harry Potter, to himself ,was nothing and no-one of notice, of any importance. The only thing he cared about, was Hermione. And he had caused her to get hurt multiple times. He had hurt his dearest friend, and he could not stand that.

Harry walked in to the centre of the Room of Requirement. He looked around, to see where he would die. The room had become hexagonal, with dark grey, marble columns placed at each point of the hexagon. Ivy curled around each of the columns and climbed across the wall to link in to one plant. The walls were also marble, but thee were a light grey colour with black veins. The ceiling was so high that Harry couldn't see it. He walked across the back marble floor to stand in the centre of the room.

With a last look around the room, he slowly exhaled and closed his eyes to focus. Concentrating on the feeling apathy first he pointed his holly wand in front of him, and murmured "Aeterni anima autem ignis, audivi ego et venite voras". A gas-like substance poured out of the wand and he concentrated on envisioning it forming a ring around him, about a foot away in all directions. It was surprisingly easy to control, but the mist-like substance that lazily hung in the air seemed to have no will of its own, unlike what the book said it usually was.

Closing his eyes again, Harry carefully pushed his feeling of apathy to the edges of his mind, and held it there. Apparently, he had managed to learn something form those Occlumeny exercises. Now he concentrated on hate, which was rather easy seeing as how he had visited Hermione just before this and seen how hurt she was. "Bestia ignis, audivi ego et parere ego." A stream of bright red-orange fire erupted from his wand, and took the shape of a dragon. Harry felt the fire try to escape his control, but he clenched his teeth and forced it to join the soul-fire. The moment the two fires touched, Harry lost control of them. They melded together, as a fierce wind started to whip around the room in a circle.

The fires had become a glaring white colour and started to crackle and shoot off small arcs, resembling electricity far more than fire, and formed a ring around Harry, at chest-height. Then, without any warning, as though Harry had suddenly become the centre of gravity, the fire plunged towards him and enveloped him, and consumed him immediately. Harry screamed, as the fire sunk started consuming him, burning his skin, vaporising his nerves and muscle, melting his bones and evaporating his blood in moments, until there was nothing left. And then Harry blacked out as a worse pain begun to engulf his mind and he felt like his mind was being ripped in to pieces, shredded and vanished until nothing was left.

A few minutes later, the energy, which had formed a column in the centre of the room, had suddenly coalesced in to a human form, which glowed brightly for a few seconds, and then collapsed to the floor. Immediately, it started stirring. When it sat and looked around, it howled in rage and frustration until it ran out of breath. Angrily, it growled "If Death wouldn't take me…. If I must continue suffering in Life… Then, I swear, that everyone who has done something to make me suffer… WILL KNOW PAIN!" Harry slammed his palm against the ground, and watched in shock as the floor trembled and cracked, white light flaring through the cracks.

He looked up at the door and grinned, one of his eyes the colour of fiend fire, the other the colour of soul-fire. "May God have mercy on their souls, for I certainly won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not claim to own anything in this story.**

**Title: The Four Alices**

**Genre: Horror**

**Warning: Some gore.**

Luna walked to the stairs in the common room. She ascended slowly, making sure no one heard her. She went to the very top, and walked in to the dorm of the 7th Year girls. She silenced each bed separately, and then the whole room. She did not want to have her fun interrupted.

The next morning, every seventh year and first year were found dead in their dorms, with their faces painted beautifully with blood on the walls.

Harry weighed Gryffindor's sword in his hand, then looked at the dungeon wall that concealed the Slytherin common room. He smiled, his eyes the colour of Avada Kedavra.

The next morning, pureblood Slytherins were found beheaded in the completely bare common room. All their blood was used to create a lily in the center of the room.

Neville sang softly, his voice drifting through the Gryffindor dorms, filling the dreams of all the students.

The next morning, all the Gryffindors were found trapped in twisted worlds formed in their imaginations, all of them believing to be trapped in a forest, and whenever they encountered a creature, the damage appeared in the real world.

Hermione tested the sharpness of her knife. She entered the Hufflepuff dorms, and sought out those whose books were damaged.

The next morning, half the Hufflepuffs were dead and devoid of their skin. A large tome was found in the middle of the common room, with the cover and pages made with human skin. In it were written the names, birth-death dates and short biographies of each student, as well as their 'crimes'.

The four killers were never found.


End file.
